


a place where no one knows where we have been

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister visits the Riverlands for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place where no one knows where we have been

**Author's Note:**

> Catelyn is 16 in this fic, Jaime is 15.

In the fornight before Jaime Lannister arrived in Riverrun, it was all Lysa would talk about. Catelyn knew her younger sister had been told by her father that he hoped to make a match between them, and while Catelyn understood her sister's excitement at the prospect, Catelyn felt that her lord father should have known better than to speak such things to Lysa so soon into the preceedings. 

Catelyn thought often of her own betrothed, Brandon Stark, heir to Winterfell. Though they had only met a handful of times, Catelyn had seen a fire in Brandon that had warmed her through, and she cared deeply for him. 

"They call him the Lion of Lannister," Lysa said, as they sat on the banks of the river. Lysa had her head in Catelyn's lap, as Catelyn braided tiny white flowers into her sister's hair. "And," she said, turning over to lie on her stomach and look up at Catelyn, "Ser Arthur Dayne has knighted him. A knight, Cat! I'm going to be married to a knight, and I'll be Lady of Casterly Rock." Lysa let out a long romantic sigh and flopped back into the grass. 

Catelyn had to smile, she wished she had some of Lysa's unending optimism. While she did love Brandon, she was not so excited or happy to be leaving the Riverlands for the cold North. She knew Winterfell was large and beautiful, and it would be a high honor to be Lady of Winterfell, but Catelyn hated the cold, had always hated the cold, and the thought settled uneasy in her chest. 

"Do you think they have real lions?" Lysa asked, sitting up on her elbows. "I don't know if I would like to have lions. They are so large, and unpredictable, but yet again, if Jaime, I mean Ser Jaime, could protect me, than I shouldn't worry much at all about them." 

Catelyn was about to respond when she saw Petyr walking towards him. She waved at him, and she bit her lip as his face lit up, and he picked up his pace. She knew that he had feelings for her, feelings that went beyong that of a brother and sister. And although they were not truly brother and sister, that was how Catelyn thought of him, her little brother, just like Edmure. 

"Hello Petyr," Catelyn said, as he came within speaking distance. "Isn't it a lovely day?" 

"It is indeed, Cat. Hello Lysa." 

Lysa smiled, dreamily, and Cat was not sure if it was because of Jaime or Petyr that the smile on her face formed. Perhaps both, Lysa was often one for ever changing fits of fancy. Petyr settled himself down against the trunk of the large tree Catelyn and Lysa had been sitting under. He had a sweet face, though small in stature, and what he lacked in physical prowess, he made up for ten fold with his quick tongue and sharp humour. 

"Lysa was just telling me that Ser Jaime Lannister has been knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne. That's quite a feat, insn't it PEtyr?"

Petyr hummed in agreement, but he, like Lysa, seemed to very far away in his thoughts. Well, thought Catelyn, I might as well just be talking to myself. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, tucking her long auburn hair to one side as she made her way down the bank. 

Slipping off her shoes, Catelyn stepped down into the sand of the bank, she love the feel of teh sand sliping between her toes, the water washing over the tops of her feet, it was so refreshing. She heard Lysa scream and Catelyn turned, her feet slipping as she did and she fell backwards into the river, the water swirling around her, pulling her down into it. 

Catelyn struggled, her skirts were tangling in around her legs and she was frantic as she pushed her way to the surface to gasp for air. The water was rushing faster now, and Catelyn took a deep breath before she was pulled under again, kicking as she went. It had been some time since she had been swimming, but the muscle memory was starting to kick in, and she pushed against the current, trying desperately to make her way to the shore before the banks of the river steepened. 

She pushed her head above water, and her arm shot up grasping for a branch, a rock, anything. And then she felt it, the warm, hard grip of someone's hand and arm, locking with hers, pulling her towards them. She felt another hand cup underneath her arm and then she was free of the water, choking and sputtering as she lay on the grass. 

In the distance she could hear Lysa crying, and Petyr's soft whispers, but when she opened her eyes it was not Lysa or Petyr's face that she saw. Green eyes looked back at her, clear and deep. "Thank you," she said, hoarsely, before closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. 

Lysa and Petyr were there soon enough, and Lysa was hugging her tightly, stroking her hair, her face, and Catelyn could feel Lysa's tears falling onto her face, hot and salty as her younger sister sobbed above her. "It's okay, little one," she said, as she sat up slowly. "It's okay, I'm alright." She brushed her sister's cheeks, and they held each other. 

"Ser Jaime saved you!" Lysa said, when she'd finally stopped crying. "He pulled you out of the river!" 

Catelyn looked up at the young man in surprise. He was tall, almost as tall as Brandon, and Catelyn had to strain her neck to look up at him. He was beautiful, unbelievably so, and Catelyn was surprised that a man could look so beautiful. 

"Thank you, again, Ser Jaime," Catelyn said, as she stood, her skirts drenched and sticking her figure. She pulled at them, self consciously but it did little to hide the shape of her figure. 

"Your sister seemed quite worried for your safety, Lady Catelyn. I was only happy to be of assistance." 

At dinner, there was little talk of Catelyn's mishap in the river, and she was grateful for it. Although her father was a patient man in many ways, he would not take kindly to his daughters traipsing around the countryside if only to get into trouble. I would have been able to make it to shore by myself eventually, Catelyn thought, as she watched Jaime talk animatedly to her Uncle Brynden, and Lysa, sitting next to Jaime, stared at him fondly, though made little more than a peep through the entire meal. 

At one point Lysa looked as if she might burst if Jaime did not speak to her, and she looked pointedly at Catelyn, her eyes begging her sister to help. Catelyn cleared her throat. "Ser Jaime, do you play cards? Lysa and I have just discovered we are quite the pair. Perhaps you and Petyr would like to match us after the meal?" 

She saw her father smiling approvingly at her, and Lysa was absolutely glowing at the opportunity. "I have played cards in the past, Lady Catelyn, but I am afraid I'm not the good. Perhaps you and Lysa would make it a fair fight by pairing with Lord Littlefinger and I." 

It was not quite the response that Catelyn was expecting but she nodded, convinced that for the time being, it would quell Lysa's anxiety over the situation. It was only later, when they were in lord's solar that Catelyn understood what Jaime had meant. He sat down across from her, meaning that they were to be partners. She knew Lysa would be disappointed if she came in and saw Jaime sitting opposite Catelyn, and yet, it would be insulting to Ser Jaime to get up and move spots. Perhaps we could switch halfway through, Catelyn thought, then Lysa would get her chance to play with Ser Jaime and I wouldn't insult him. 

Lysa didn't seem to be affected by Jaime's choice in partner, and she sat down next to him, smiling sweetly, if not a bit nervously. Jaime was in fact quite horrible at cards, and was forever forgetting which pair was trump, or stealing the trick when Catelyn was already winning it. Thus, Lysa and Petyr were announced the winners of the first round. 

"Perhaps we should switch partners," Catelyn suggested. "I'm sure Ser Jaime would much rather have a partner who can win tricks." 

"Oh yes," said Lysa, forgetting poor Petyr sitting across from her. "Would you like to switch?" 

Jaime smiled at her, and winked, but he turned to Catelyn. "Lady Catelyn, should we not persevere, then our reward will be so much sweeter when we do win."

The tone of his voice was implicit, and Catelyn had the distinct feeling he was no longer talking about the card game. Though she did not know what his intentions were, he knew she was betrothed to Brandon Stark, her father had spoken of the engagement at supper, and yet, the way he was looking at her, it spoke of something else entirely. 

"The choice is yours, Ser Jaime. I meant no offense." Catelyn said, her voice slightly more hostile then she'd meant to sound. 

"Then, I believe, sweet Lysa, it is your deal." He handed the pack of cards to Lysa and the game began once more. They played several more rounds, and they did eventually switch, when it became clear that Lysa and Petyr would not be beat. With Jaime at her side, instead of across from her, Catelyn was able to better asses the young man. Jaime's hair was as blond as her was red, and his bright green eyes seemed to dance as he spoke, glittering like emeralds. 

Catelyn shook her head, she was beginning to sound like Lysa and her love songs, but Catelyn could not deny he was an extremely handsome young man, even under his tunic and shirt she could tell he was muscular. And she had felt his strength earlier that day, when he had pulled her from the river. 

"Cat, it's your turn." Petyr was saying, and Catelyn threw down a card, carely paying attention to it. Petyr groaned and Catelyn realized she'd cost them the hand when she could have stolen it with a different card. She smiled at him apologetically. 

"You are distracted, Lady Catelyn," Jaime said, leaning over to talk to her quietly as Lysa and Petyr argued over the rules of the game. "Are you sure your mid day swim hasn't affected you?" His question was sweet and polite, but the look in his eyes was obscene, and Catelyn flushed. What had gotten into her? Was she so weak as to let the vulgar suggestions of a boy one year her junior affect her so? 

"If you'll excuse me, I feel most unwell, I think I will retire now." The boys stood as she did, and she nodded her head at them both before leaving the room and running up the stairs to her tower. Her heart was racing when she made it into her chambers and she leaned against the wall to steady herself. She had never had such a physical reaction to a man before, not even Brandon, and she was overwhelmed and surprised by it. 

She undressed quickly, her lacings feeling to tight around her chest, and she breathed a deep sigh as she sat down on her bed in just her shift and small clothes. Her hand was over her chest, and when she drew her hand away, the inside of her arm grazed over her breast and Catelyn shuddered plesantly at the touch. 

She looked around the room, as if waiting for someone to pop out and yell at her, but no one did and she went to the door, locking it. Standing in front of her mirror she pulled her shift over her head, and stepped out of her small clothes until she was naked in front of the mirror. Her nipples were small and pink, and sat high in the middle of her breasts, both hardened peaks as she ran her fingers over them, gasping loudly as a jolt of pleasure ran down her body to between her thighs. 

She continued to stroke her breasts, fingers taunting her nipples as they played and pulled on them, and when Catelyn closed her eyes it was not Brandon's face that she saw, and it was not his face that was causing this reaction in her. Green eyes haunted her and her own flew open, her face flamed in shame and she crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. 

She would not think about him, not anymore, and she would try hard to make him notice Lysa, to make him love Lysa. She would do that, and it would make her forget about this night, and these feelings, and how she felt betrayed by her own body. And most certainly, she would forget how much she loved it. 

The next few days flew by quickly, and Catelyn had put her plan into motion. Jaime and Lysa were to be seated together at every meal, they were to always be partners at cards, and when the four of them went out riding, her and Petyr would take the lead, letting Jaime and Lysa trot along behind them. Petyr seemed quite alright with Catelyn's idea, and Catelyn was grateful for his help. He told Catelyn that he had even gone as far as to suggest Lysa's beauty to Ser Jaime on numerous occasions, and Jaime had been in agreement. 

"You'll see, Cat," Petyr said, as they swung off their mounts, tying them to a tree. "By the end of this fortnight, your father will send a raven to Tywin Lannister." 

Catelyn hushed him as Jaime and Lysa approached, and Catelyn watched as Jaime helped Lysa down from her horse, her small hands resting on his shoulders as he wrapped his own hands around her waist to lift her down. 

Catelyn wondered absently what his hands would feel like on her waist. They were large and strong, with long fingers, and perfectly shaped nails. Everything about him really was beautiful, even his hands. 

They ate their picnic on a blanket, on a hill that overlooked the Tumblestone river. The same river that Catelyn had fallen into only a week ago. Had it really only been a week? Catelyn felt as though it had been months since Jaime Lannister had arrived in Riverrun. She had just finished the last of her honeyed milk when Petyr suggested a game of hide and seek. She was too old to play such games, they all were, but Lysa and Jaime had been easy to convince and so Catelyn acquiecsed. 

They drew blades of grass from Jaime's hand and Lysa was the seeker first, so she turned her back, hands over her eyes as she began counting. Petyr took off in one direction, and Catelyn went in another, with Jaime close on her heels. Catelyn knew these lands better than most, and she easily found a copse of trees, with one very large tree in particular that Catelyn could step into that would hide her well. "Find your own spot!" she said, laughing, as Jaime came running past, but Lysa's voice could already be heard, and Jaime ducked into the tree next to Catelyn. 

Their bodies were flush against each other, and Catelyn had to tilt her head up to keep from resting her face against Jaime's chest. They stared at each other, mouthes slightly open as they breathed heavily from the run. Jaime's hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek, stroking the corner of her mouth until he leaned down and kissed her. 

At first it was a chaste kiss, just the press of his lips against hers, but slowly the urgency began to build, his actions began to deepen, quicken, and suddenly Castelyn felt her mouth open under him, his tongue snaking into her mouth. She mimicked his actions, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting the flavour of him, until she drew away, her back pressed against the tree. 

Her chest was heavy, and his hands were on her hips, pulling at her to come closer, but she twisted out of his grasp, out of the tree. She ran, past Petyr's confused stare, past Lysa's shouting, until their bodies were specks in the landscape of the Riverlands. Catelyn ate in her bedchamber that evening, feigning illness and a head ache when Lysa came to see what was wrong with her. Alone with a tray of food, she barely picked at it, her appetite lost in the overwhelming confusion of her heart. 

It was well past midnight when she heard the knock on her door. She clutched her dressing gown tight around her and pulled open the door to her chambers. Jaime stood before her, in his breeches and softspun shirt, his hair tousled from sleep. She wanted to hit him, to punch him and smack him for what he had done in the woods, but yell and scream at him for making her feel this way, so incredibly confused and anxious, needy and wanting. Instead, she stepped aside and let him into her chamber, checking the hallway quickly before closing it behind them, locking it. 

He picked her up when she turned back to face him, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck as their mouths met in the dark of her room, as if drawn to each other by some true north. He rested an arm under her bottom, holding her as the other twisted in the back of her hair, pulling her head back forcefully to expose her neck. He kissed her there, on her neck, sucking and biting the soft skin, marking her as his own. Catelyn's fingers dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders and her nails scraped along his skin. She'd marked him too, not that he was hers but she'd marked him anyway.

When they hit the bed she fell first, and he landed on top of her, his hips between her thighs, the hard length of his cock against her most private areas. She gasped at the feel of it, hot and heavy, and the reality of this situation suddenly dawned on her. She clawed at him then, pushing him away until they sia on opposite ends of the bed, panting like hard rode horses. "I can't," she said, through laboured breaths. "Jaime, I can't." 

"Just let me touch you," Jaime said, his voice desperate with want. "I need to touch you. Just once."

Catelyn knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't seem to help herself when it came to Jaime Lannister, and she let him draw her shift up her legs, over the swell of her hips and then over her head, throwing it behind him as he stared at her naked form. His touches were gentle, down along her arms, over her collarbone, even when he cupped her breast he did so tentatively, tenderly, as if he'd never touched anything as perfect or as breakable as Catelyn Tully. Not that she was breakable, but that she was the only one he had touched, the only one he had ever looked upon with the desire she saw in his eyes. She did not know if this was true, but she let herself believe it. 

He pulled her down to lay on the bed, as he kissed all over her body, over the back of her hand, the top of her wrist, holding it against his mouth and nose, inhaling in the scent of her. It made her shiver, to have his mouth on her in so many ways, but it was not until Jaime kissed the crease of her thigh that Catelyn jumped slightly, and pushed her legs together, albeit haphazardly as they parted easily again when he pushed them open. 

Jaime's mouth was warm over her skin, and she gasped at the way his tongue felt against her flesh, slick and warm, the tip of it seeking for something Catelyn did not know until he found it and she moaned inspite of herself, her hips pushing wantonly up against his mouth. He continued that for some time, licking and sucking on her flesh, until Catelyn had to bite down hard on her pillow as a wave of pleasure exploded in her, out of her, surrounding her in the most intense and wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. 

When he was done he moved back up the bed, his face still wet from her sex but he kissed her anyway, and Catelyn found it was not so unpleasant, and she licked at his chin, as the creases of his mouth. "How did you know...to do that?" Catelyn asked, still in a state of bliss. 

Jaime shook his head, "It doesn't matter, only that you liked it. You did like it, didn't you?" he asked, teasingly. And she laughed, nodding her head. 

"Yes," she said, breathlessly as she kissed him again and again. "Yes, so much." When she said this, she felt him push slightly against her, the head of his cock rubbing over the point of her hip. He was still hard, maybe even harder than before, and Catelyn cautiously reached down into his breeches to wrap her fingers around his cock. 

Jaime let out a moan at her touch, his face pressed against her neck as she stroked him slowly, drawing her hand up and down his cock. He was very smooth, silky skin that stretched and moved as she touched him. A bead of slick, clear liquid pearled at the top of his cock, and Catelyn rubbed her thumb over it, spreading it over him, causing him to groan even louder. He took his cock in his own hand then, stroking it harder and faster than Catelyn had before. Sitting up on his knees, he continued to pump his fist harder over his cock, his free hand pushing open Catelyn's legs. 

When he came, he grunted, gripping one of her hips in his hand as he spilled his seed onto her belly. It was hot and white and thick, and Catelyn was so surprised by the suddenness of it all she had little time to be repulsed by the act, moreso curious. He dropped onto his back beside her, and she could feel the heat of his arm against her. She ran her finger over her belly, through his seed, feeling the slick of it on her skin. Pulling off his shirt he wiped her belly, and her hand, and pulled her to curl into him, her back to his chest. She was still a maid, yes, but there was nothing maidenly about Catelyn Tully, not now.


End file.
